Lets Fly
by Random Storm
Summary: 5 Years ago Max gets hurt online by her friend, little did she know is that her online friend is really ,Fang, her brother's best friend since high school.And did I mention her brother is over protective. kinda oc
1. Hurt

Let me start at the beginning... 5 years ago, I go to my room trying to get to my computer as fast as I can. I log in to this awesome new website (I've always wanted to fly for some reason) where your any kind of bird and then you can hang out with kids from all over the world. I meet up with my friend "silent4ever" we normal just talk about whatever comes to mind its all ways 're suppose to meet up at 6:00 but he was late, his never late. right as I was about to log off, I saw that he had logged on. (A/N Max in bold And silent4ever is in regular)

**Hey whats up and way are you soo late?**

Nothin, I um just got done with practice

**oh ok...**

I got to tell you some thing :)

ok wait for it because i know you like to wait.

**what is it come on spit it out.**

guess.

**Hmm, you have a flying monkey?**

no, ok I'll tell you, I like like you alot.

**umm...**

please say something

**I can't say it back.I'm sorry. we might never meet and we can't exchange info, I don't want to be attached to someone I will never look in the eyes.**

goodbye

**Wait**

****"silent4ever" has just logged off.

I think to myself " why didn't i just say the truth. It would have been so easy. I like like him too.

end A/n sorry the characters are a little oc but the story will get better i promise


	2. Good news

ring.. ring.. ring.. Holy smokes! I'm going to kill that alarm. "MAX wake up. we are going to be late on the first day of school" I hear Ella, my 15 year old sister yell. wonderful what a way to start. incase you don't all ready know i'm Max ride,a 17 year old,chocolatechip loving, middle child who is superprotective of her family.

I get out of bed, look around my room its kinda big with black walls covered with pictures of my friends and a cabinet with all my clothes. I get dressed in a black tee that says " common sense is so rare it should be a super power",and a pair of green cargo pants and throw on my black over the shoulder purse. And start to head downstairs to the kitchen that smells like yummy bacon

I see my mom first, she's short at 5'3 , has brown eyes and brown hair, i wish i looked like her instead I'm 5'11, pretty thin, and have blonde hair. I give my mom a hug and grab a toast and bacon, yell bye and head out the door. Luckily I don't have to ride the bus like Ella i get on my red and black ducati bike.  
ZOOM i take off heading toward my school.

Pulling into a parking spot I see my two best friends J.J. and Nudge. Walking up to them I hear them talking "we should totally do that to her" nudge says, J.J. gets an evil grin. "do what to who?" I ask,  
"oh um nothing don't worry about" nudge says, J.J. looks at Nudge and shakes her head, Tells me  
"Max what did you do to nudge that makes her scared to tell you her evil plan"  
" well i might have tyedyed all of her clothes last time she planned to give me a makeover." i say with a sigh  
"Oh that makes sense"J.J. replys. Nudge speaks than,"Hellloo max we are late for class and now we have to run all the way to english and i'm shoes not made for running speaking of shoes i saw some shoes last night while i was online that would sooo fit your personlity , they where black with skulls and stripes and mmmhm." I remove my hand from her mouth " come on we are going to be super late.

**after school max is in her room**

I start to draw a person with wings, and think about what happened 5 years a go, and how nudge was the only one who knew and how much she comforted me during that time, when my phone rings, I answer it ( **ari in bold, **max in regular**) **its my older brother ari who is in college.

Whats up max here

**hey , i just wanted to tell you the good news**

oh yeah

**I have an early spring break so i'm going to come home for the two weeks**

Cool , we haven't spent time together in a while

**yeah but i'm going to bring a few friends**

who?

**Um my two best friends Fang and Iggy you remember them **

nope!

**I 've known them since highschool.**

i still don't remember them

**its ok see you soon lil sis bye**

bye

I hang up the phone excited that i'll get to visit my big bro. And try to start drawing again.

* * *

End ok soo max and fang will meet soon i promise.

Random Storm ;)


	3. make over

ITHINKALOT: yes I will try to make the chapters longer.  
miss.: i have to agree with you so i think i will change it thxs.  
Skylight Reality: I don't know if i want them to meet there but we shall see.

Also i need help changing fangs name from weird1 so review a name if i like it i will change it to that.

Thank you for reading, following and reviewing my story. i was very excited to see people liked it.

* * *

**the next day**

I text nudge after school (**nudge in bold and** max in regular)

Hey i have a quick question

**all right **

do u remember two guys named fang and iggy?

**YES, omg they were the most popular guys at our school they graduate 2 years ago why are u asking about them?**

umm my brother is coming home with fang and iggy

**why am i founding out now! are they staying with you cause i might have to visit a lot! lol**

I just found out last night and i don't know if they are staying at my house

**well ok but if they are be careful they used to be players**

great! i can't stand players

**I know. keep me posted on whats going on.**

i'll try.

* * *

Through out the whole week everything went the same except for thursday, the school held tryouts for volleyball, I got change and headed over to the gym. I was excited for tryouts even though coach had all ready told me I had a spot on the team. I'm good I have always played right side and Love it when I get to spike it down on someones face. Tryouts was a blasts, that was the first time I have played in months so it felt good to get on the court and play.

Friday coach posted who was on the team, I was excited to see nudge,who is a setter, and J.J., who is a middle, made the team as well.  
everything is looking good for this year.

"Yay!" I think to myself "its finally saturday which means movies , pj and naps." ring I look at my phone nudge text **"max you better be up, me and j.j are coming over"  
**a couple minutes later nudge burst into my room with rope, duck tape and what looks like bags of makeup and clothes. "so this is what they were planning" I think to myself. I start to throw my pillows at them then make a run for the door, what I didn't count on was J.J. blocking my exit. " now max you can play nice and we don't have to use the rope or the duck tape." J.J. says, I yell " YOU"LL NEVER GET ME!" . J.J. grabs me and pins me down while nudge uses the rope on my hands and feet."don't worry we won't use the duck tape that was J.J. idea" nudge tells me J.J. laughs and says "You can't blame me from the past couple of times I thought you were going to bite us." I laugh and roll my eyes. "_this is just great(note sarcasm), I was so close my couch now I'm stuck being nudge's personal doll"_ I think to myself.

**2 hours later**

I hear nudge start to say, "ok max I'm done all you have to do is get changed and no looking in the mirror yet I want to see your face when you see my perfection,speaking of perfection I saw this guy the other day and he was hot! and I was like how come I'm too shy to talk to him, I mean I MMMPHPHMM" I look as J.J. starts to remove her hand, "come on nudge before you talk her ears off" J.J. says as they leave my room.

I look at the clothes nudge picked out for me, which was a red tank top and black jeans with a metal feather necklaces and matching earing with red converse. At least its not too girly. "Ok nudge I'm dressed" I yell, nudge comes in and says "ok close your eyes" and pulls me to my full body mirror,"Open them".I look in the mirror, see that nudge straightened my hair and put a little bit of bronzer with dark eye shadow. I looked good if I do say so myself, "wow, nudge you did good" I tell her, she looks at me and says "max you looked good without all the makeup i just slightly enhanced your features"

Then she says the most dreaded words in the whole universe "great so now that your dressed we are heading to the mall", "NOOOOO! nudge I played dress up with you so now we do what I want to do"

_"Dang it nudge can be convincing when she wants to be" _I think to myself as we head to the mall in nudge's yellow bug.

* * *

OK that was my biggest chapter ever! YAY! give me some tips on how i can make it better again this is my first story.

thanks,

random storm :)


	4. meeting

alrighty I'm happy to see people reading and reviewing my story, sorry this is posted so late, I took off christmas and my homework was really behind. Oh, and I changed fang's name yay! and thank you to unicornprincess you have been a huge help. also I redid the first two chapters hope you enjoy

* * *

Max POV

After two hours of torture in stores that smelled funny, I finally was able to convince Nudge that I wasn't going to take off, so I was able to head toward a store called "Random". It was a smaller store , kinda goth mixed with punk but in the very back was cds,backpacks and messenger bags. I went to the back to look for a new messenger bag ,I picked one up had skulls and cross-bones but I heard some yelling so I turned around and saw a guy running towards me, he was tall at least 6 feet, had black shaggy hair, and tan skin. He looked panicked as he came closer he slowed down to a walk, he stood right next to me and asks " Will you help me please?", I looked at him and said "why?", " I need help escaping my ex is went all psycho when she saw me.", "All right I'll help you but are you sure she was able to follow you I don't see her." as I spoke to him I realised he had cool eyes they're black with silver in them. "No, I'm sure she followed me" right as he said that a girl in a miniskirt, a tank top and a whole lotta makeup walked in looking half-crazed marched right up to us.

The first words out of her mouth are "Who is she?!" in a high pitch voice that made my ears feel like they were gonna bleed.I look at her and reply "his girlfriend so back off!" I felt bad for this guy and she made me get a head ache which made me made so that's why I told her that, "There is no why that your his girlfriend your to ugly especially nexted to me" that's when she pissed me off, so I said in a calm voice"Well at least I don't have to where clothes made for children to get attention" she turned bright red yes, that hit a weak spot all she could say was "I uh um ba urhg you will pay", " Whatever, what are you gonna do scratch me with your nails?", "you no what you better watch your back!" she said as she walked out of the store I laughed "ok, that was weird." I look up at the guy I just saved from her.

"Yeah, by the way I'm Fang" he says as he stick out his hand " I'm Max, nice to meet you" I say as I shake his hand, his name sounds so familiar but I don't know where I heard it and he looked familiar. "Thanks for saving me.", "no worries, but I have a question.", "alright" I looked at him and asked "why did you go out with her in the first place?" he replys "I was trying to get back at someone but that never worked so I was stuck with a stalker." looking up I see pain in his eyes "oh" was all I could reply.

I look up and see nudge coming towards me with a huge simile on her face, great she gonna play match maker. Don't get me wrong Fang is hot, I just don't want to be heartbroken again but of course that was the whole online thing maybe this will be different, wait forget I just said all that, bad max you don't even know him.

"So, who is this Max" nudge asks I tried to look bored so nudge would behave " This is Fang, Fang meet Nudge" I replied they shook hands and Nudge looked exited about who knows luckily for me Fangs friend showed up and said the would be late for something, which Nudge was bummed out because we didn't get introduced to him, he was tall like Fang but that was it he had blond hair and blue eyes. Fang tried to get my number but I refused but sadly Nudge gave it to him, he looked at me and said "maybe we can hang out sometime, I should be in town for a couple of weeks."  
"yeah, sure sounds like fun was my reply.

After they left Nudge looked like she had a secret, "Alright, Nudge spill you look suspicious" , "You really don't know?" she asked with a surprised look on her face,"Know what? That you like Fang's friend?" I ask knowingly. "Yes and no, was I that obvious about liking him" she asked in a scared tone,

"No, Nudge you hide it very well" I assure her, she looked at me with a face that said _yeah right you're a lair,_I laughed, "I'm serious you couldn't tell" which wasn't convincing because I was still laughing. "come on lets go find J.J., I left her to come look for you and saw you with that guy and just couldn't bring myself to tell that I found another perfect outfit for mmmppppphhh" I started to remove my hand, "Max I wish you would stop doing that!", "Come on lets find J.J. be fore she thinks we ditched her."

Once we found J.J. we headed home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At max's home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened the door and saw Fang sitting on my couch with my brother so thats where I heard the name. great this week is going to be interesting

* * *

Yay, biggest chapter ever it was like a thousand words hope you like and reveiw please I really like it :) :)  
Random Storm


	5. Ari, and Pranking

Hello people,I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I was super busy between homework,hobbies and a quick vacation. And also just wanted to say thank you for the positive reviews and for reading this story.

AND also thank you unicornprincess you've been a huge help.  
TO C: Thank you for the review you're right about quality not quantity.

* * *

In the end last chapter:

_I opened the door and saw Fang sitting on my couch with my brother so that's where I heard the name. great this week is going to be interesting_

Max's POV

I was surprised and mad to see Fang why you ask because this meant I'm stuck with him for a month or so,and there is no way that I was going to be nice to this guy was in my house,he better sleep with one eye open , the reason for this is because 5 or 6 years ago he pulled many pranks on me and I wasn't able to get pay back for any of them, also back then I might have had a slight crush on him and if you tell anyone I'll kill you. So if he forgot or thinks I have forgiven him he won't be expecting my first prank, I could just feel the excitement of payback, but I just had to play nice during this first meeting.

Nobody had noticed me so when I heard Ari stand up from the couch to get a drink from the kitchen I shouted "Hey, why didn't you tell me you were in town." he was surprised to see me standing in the hallway, then next thing I know I'm being crushed in a bear hug, "I've missed you so much lil'sis. I think you've grown a couple of inches since the last time I saw you",  
"Ari, I can't breathe" I said pretending he was crushing me,  
"Ok, chill out spaz" Ari said as he set me down.

I looked at my brother,he wasn't a very tall person maybe 5'6 or 5'7, he was pretty fit, he has brownish hair and brown eyes like me.

Fang and Iggy came into the hallway to see what all the racket was, they were just as surprised as Ari, to see me."I thought you looked familiar early" Fang says with a strange look on his face,"Yea,I just realized it as well." I replied, Ari looked between Fang and I "What happened earlier?" Ari asked with a raised eyebrow and serious tone, Fang replied before I could "She was the girl I was telling you about that helped me get away from that psycho chick".Ari nodded his head as if saying "_Your off the hook_" but whatever, hopeful Ari didn't find that I got angry after years of trying to control my anger issues then to my disappointment Ari said "I heard how you snapped at that girl."

I was scared he would be upset with me,"hey, she attacked me first" I said trying to defend myself,

After a pause he said with a smile "I wish I could have been there.", oh good he was cool with it, I simile with him. Then I turned and asked " so how long are you guys staying?" , Ari replied "About a month, its some new experiment the university is doing to to see if they give us a break after finals, we'll come back and be refreshed so we can get better grades." , "Oh, that's cool" I said wishing my school would "experiment" and give me a month break.

"Lets go sit down" I suggested, "Good idea" Iggy mumbles

We all headed towards the living room where I see remote controls all over the couch,"What are you guys playing" I asked ,"Um, just Halo" I hear Fang say, "Do you guys have room for one more player" I asked hopefully "Yeah, grab a remote" Ari says

I grabbed a remote and sat on the couch next to Iggy, we played for hours until Iggy, Fang and Ari complained that I was beating'em to bad and mumbled that they should stop while the still had their dignity. I laughed, "You all can call me sensei." I said still laughing "No need to rub it in" Iggy whined , Ari and Fang nodded their heads in agreement. Big babies

"I'm going to bed its past midnight" Ari said, "Wow, we played that long" Iggy says in disbelief, "Time flies when your getting your butt kicked" I replied pouring more salt on the wound,"Yea, I'm going to bed as while" Fang says completely ignore my last comment, they all headed up stair to get ready for now all I have to do is wait until they fall asleep then I can start Operation Payback. I went up to my room to and pretended to be asleep.

~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

They all knocked out about 2 hours later, any longer and I would've fallen asleep myself, I snuck out of my bedroom and tiptoed over to the guy's bathroom, I opened the door and winced when it made a cracking noise, I stopped and listened for a few seconds but all I heard was snoring.I went into the bathroom and right there on the counter was a bag with huge letter on it that said "FANG's HANDS OFF", this was gonna be easier than I thought, I opened the bag and grabbed his shampoo which was right on top,I emptied the bottle half way then add the pink hair dye. And if our curious why I have pink hair dye its because Nudge left this morning when she was trying to convince me that pink would look good in my hair, thankful I talked her out of it.

After I carefully mixed the dye I put the bottle right back where it was in the bag, and started to sneak back to my room. When I ran into a wall that knock me on my butt, I looked up and saw that what I ran into wasn't a wall but Fang, _wonderful_ (and yes that was sarcasm), "Sorry" I hear Fang whisper, "Its ok I thought I was the only one up" I said truthfully, "I heard some noises so I got up" Fang answered with a shrug, "Oh, Sorry didn't mean to wake you I just um uh had to go pee" I lied,_ smooth max real smooth _I chide myself,

"Well night" I say as I rushed passed him to get back to my room, I think I heard Fang mumble "That was weird" but oh well my pay back would come and it would all make sense to him tomorrow

I shut my door and jumped in bed and slowly I feel asleep think about how I almost got caught and how Fang was in for a surprise tomorrow.

~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Fang's P.O.V

I walked back to my room after Max ran into me and then rushed back to her room like the boogie man was chasing her, I laid down in bed letting my thoughts wander and like always I started thinking about what happened those many years ago when I got my heart crushed by some chick online, after I told her I liked her, she didn't even say it back, she just told me why we could never be together, and nothing else. I admit I was upset for weeks but I never told anyone except for Iggy, after that I slowly started to be come a player without realize it. I guess at first I was trying to feel something other then sadness but then I was trying to get her off my mind even though I never got her name. I know I'm a loser for falling for a girl that I never saw but some how I had felt a connection like we had know each other for years, I know its sounds childish but oh well.

When I finally realized what I had become, I broke it off with those girls and that group of people, and I started to sink back to "normal" but I never was the same.

My thoughts drifted towards Max and how much she had changed from that tall and awkward girl I knew to a very beautiful young woman. I was surprised at the store that such a beautiful girl would help me, and I was also thinking about asking her but when I saw her in the hallway hugging Ari, it was clear Ari would kick my butt if I even asked her to hang out. I felt bad for pulling all those pranks when she was younger.

I drifted to sleep thinking about max.

* * *

Yay, that's official my biggest chapter ever for this story! hope you liked,

Random Storm  
P.S. Review please I live for reviews...


	6. AN Please Read

Hi everyone,

Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I thought I should tell you, I finally found a beta and I'm editing all of the chapter so I should have those up very very soon. I know my writing wasn't very clean so I'm fixing the plot and sentences. Thanks for reading this

Peace out,

Random Storm


End file.
